


Glasses

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was struggling with his assignment, then Daichi appeared. And God knows whether he was the help Kuroo needed or a big distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for grammar and spelling error.
> 
> Originally posted in [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/141245969524/glasses)

Kuroo was just sitting alone in the corner of canteen and concentrating on his drawing when he felt someone sat in front of him. Kuroo glanced, didn’t recognize that person, and then focus back on his drawing. But then he realised that he actually _knew_ the person.

“Sawamura?” he said, startled. It was indeed Sawamura Daichi. But he was wearing glasses. He didn’t look different. He still looked like Sawamura, but only one hundred times _hotter._

Sawamura smiled, put on his tray casually and started eating.

Kuroo knew that they were in the same university, but different major. Kuroo took art major while Sawamura literature major. They were hardly met, and this was the first time he saw Sawamura in glasses.

Kuroo also knew that Sawamura was already a very attractive person in general, but glasses just doubled it up. It was so unfair.

“There’s something in my face?” Sawamura asked, realising Kuroo had been looking at him.

“Just the first time I see you in glasses.”

Sawamura laughed. God help Kuroo. The view in front of him right now was so beautiful it was almost illegal.

“What are you drawing?”

Kuroo cleared his throat, Sawamura’s question snapped him back to reality. “Um, assignment for class. We are tasked to draw anatomy but I’m not satisfied with what I’m doing.”

Sawamura hummed and stretched his neck to look at Kuroo’s sketch book. 

“Human body?” he asked.

Kuroo nodded.

Sawamura didn’t say anything again, continue eating, so Kuroo tried to refocus on his drawing, but he failed miserably. He couldn’t help but kept stealing glances on Sawamura’s direction.

_Damn_. _He looks so gorgeous._

Sawamura caught his glances when Kuroo was too late to duck. He smirked, and Kuroo could feel his face heated.

“Like what you see?” Sawamura asked, Kuroo was too surprised to answer, and that made Sawamura laughed. He was done eating and currently chewing on straw of his orange juice.

“Hey, Kuroo,” he said again when Kuroo didn’t respond. Kuroo could see Sawamura’s eyes glinted behind those damn glasses. “Your assignment is too draw human body right?”

Kuroo didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded. 

“How about you draw me in glasses?”

Kuroo tilted his head. “Like right now?”

Sawamura smirked at Kuroo’s question. “ _Only in my glasses, Kuroo_.”

If human’s brain was capable of exploding, maybe Kuroo’s head already shattered right now.

Sawamura laughed again, only to make Kuroo blushes harder. 

“I need to go,” Sawamura said, collected his belonging. He was about to walk away, but then he suddenly turned to face Kuroo once again. “You know my number if you still wanna take up on my offer. I will be free all weekend.”

Sawamura ended his sentences and winked at Kuroo, who now gasping like a fish.

_Damn, Daichi_.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I just can’t help it. I was reading this [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6271021) with Daichi in glasses in it and somehow I imagine Daichi said, “Draw me in glasses. Only in my glasses,” and I blushed so hard. Dammit. 
> 
> Someone please draw me Daichi in glasses. I kinda need that.


End file.
